Trust
by Lufna
Summary: On nous dit souvent de faire attention avec qui on parle sur internet, car on ne sait jamais qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la souris. Alors on parle, encore et encore, jusqu'à être prit au piège tendu depuis des semaines. / AU, Rated M \


**Heya !**

**On se retrouve de nouveau pour un OS, cette fois inspiré du film : _Trust_. D'où le titre du OS, qui signifie tout simplement confiance. Et sans s'en rendre compte, on la donne a beaucoup de personnes qui ne le méritent pas, la preuve ci-dessous.**

Luna, ce OS est pour toi, alors régale-toi :D

* * *

**.**

**Pov Luffy:**

Je soupire encore une fois en me balançant d'un mouvement paresseux sur ma chaise, alors que je fais tourner mon stylo entre mes doigts. J'ai faim. Mais je peux pas sortir tant que j'ai pas fini d'écrire cette lettre. Ace et Sabo me l'ont bien fait comprendre. Alors je suis condamné à rester dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je finisse d'écrire ce que je ressens sur cette lettre ; mon point de vue sur tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines, depuis le début, c'que j'en pense. Mes sentiments.  
J'pourrais très bien m'échapper par la fenêtre de ma chambre, mais ça ne serait pas très honnête envers Robin. Ma psy. Je lui ai promis de le faire, et c'est pas mon genre de mentir après avoir fait une promesse. Donc ouais, j'suis bien coincé.

Enfin... au lieu de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je ferais mieux de commencer cette lettre. Comme ça, j'en serai enfin débarrasser. Alors c'est parti.

"_Ça a commencé un soir, au début du printemps. Je m'ennuyais, un peu comme tous ados de mon âge, et je voulais tester des nouvelles choses, faire de nouvelles rencontres. J'ai alors décidé de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre... juste pour voir. Je cherchais pas spécialement une relation amoureuse, juste me faire un nouvel ami._"

... C'est plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé, en effet. Elle m'avait bien prévenu, mais elle a aussi dit que ça me ferait du bien, de m'exprimer sans aucune gêne sur un bout de papier. Comme dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas, sans que personne puisse écouter. Personnellement, j'y crois pas trop. Écrire sur une feuille, j'vois pas ce qui peut aider là-dedans. Mais si elle me le conseil, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Je lève le nez pour regarder par ma fenêtre, et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois des enfants jouer dehors. Ils sont tellement innocents... Ça aussi, j'aurais aimé la garder.

Mon innocence.

"_Il s'appelait Teach. La première chose qui m'a intéressée chez lui, c'est qu'il aimait aussi le volley. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me donner des conseils, car il était vraiment gentil. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je faisais des progrès grâce à lui, et ça m'a permis de me faire remarquer dans l'équipe, et pour une fois d'un bon œil, plutôt que le petit boulet qui marquait dans son propre camps... je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, je serais prit aux sélections._

_Il me conseillait dans les échauffements, et sur les petites techniques pour éviter de trop se faire mal aux poignets, comme je le faisais si bien. Et avec le temps, je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui. Il était marrant, gentil, cultivé, et savais comment faire pour me remonter le moral lorsque je l'avais perdu. Je l'admirais, tout simplement. Je voulais être comme lui._"

Ma mâchoire se crispe, lorsque les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Encore une fois, j'peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais totalement con. J'ai donné ma confiance à ce type, sans réellement le connaître, et il s'est pas privé de me montrer à quel point j'ai eu tort. Cet enfoiré. Si seulement j'avais su... rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais c'est tellement facile, de mettre un "si".

J'enfile mes écouteurs, et mets en route la musique. J'en écoute rarement, du moins j'ai un style en particulier. J'écoute les musiques des mangas, les openings, ou simplement des thèmes. En ce moment j'regarde Shingeki no Kyojin, donc j'écoute "Counter Attack Mankind". C'est vraiment spéciale, mais c'est c'que j'aime. Une sorte de moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me détendre.

"_Ensuite on est vraiment devenu proches. Je le considérais vraiment comme un ami, et je lui racontais toujours des tas de choses, sans me soucier du danger._

_À mon anniversaire, mes deux grands frères m'ont offert un ordinateur portable. La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de parler à Teach, le soir même après ma fête. D'ailleurs j'avais veillé très tard, juste pour pouvoir lui parler le plus longtemps possible. Ace était venu dans ma chambre pour me dire d'aller au lit, mais j'ai pu finalement rester encore un peu devant l'ordinateur, comme c'était mon anniversaire. Il a un peu lu mes messages, et je l'ai laissé faire ; j'avais rien en particulier à lui cacher._

_Nos discussions devenaient de plus en plus... intimes. Il me complimentait, m'encourageait au volley, et me faisait rire. J'en étais même à me poser la question, de savoir si j'étais hétéro et homo. Avec le temps, j'ai finalement eu ma réponse. Et j'ai vite compris pour lui aussi._"

Je pose mon stylo à côté de la feuille, et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Finalement, c'est pas dur. C'est horriblement dur.  
Me rappeler de tout ça... me rappeler de la façon dont laquelle je suis tombé dans ce piège... me rappeler à quel point j'ai été con. J'veux juste me coucher, et arrêter de penser. Seulement, maintenant que j'ai commencé à écrire, j'sais très bien que je vais regretter de pas finir. Plus vite je commence, plus vite je termine ; c'est ce qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

D'une main tremblante, je rattrape le crayon, et continue d'écrire en remettant la musique en route.

"_Je ne sais pas du tout comment... mais Ace et Sabo ont fini par comprendre que les filles ne m'intéresses pas. Alors comme ça, à table, ils se sont mis à rigoler, en disant que Teach était trop parfait à leurs goûts. Je me suis contenté de rire, en leur disant que c'était juste un ami._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a demandé une photo de moi. Car la seule qu'il avait, était celle de mon profil. Comme j'allais pas lui refuser ça, j'ai accepté._  
_J'ai mis des heures, juste pour la faire. J'en ai fait une bonne centaine, devant mon ordinateur portable, mais je me trouvais moche sur toutes. Et je savais pas quelle tête faire, sourire, être normal, faire le beau gosse. J'étais totalement perdu, et la moindre erreur sur la photo me faisait angoisser, donc je recommençais à chaque fois. Un coup en mettant mes mèches noirs derrière mon oreille, ou un autre en souriant simplement simplement à l'objectif... mais je me trouvais ridicule sur chacune. Et puis j'ai finalement opté pour celle où je faisais un petit coucou de la main, avec un petit sourire timide. J'étais persuadé que j'allais lui plaire ; je voulais lui plaire._

_Le lendemain, j'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe de volley. Grâce à tous ses conseils. En rentrant chez moi, la première chose que j'ai faite, encore une fois, c'est d'aller parler à Teach. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été prit, et je lui ai demandé juste après comment il m'a trouvé sur la photo._

_Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait superbe._"

Mes yeux me piquent, alors que je combat contre moi-même pour pas que mes larmes coulent. Si seulement j'avais écouté mes grands frères ou mes parents sur ce coup. Ne jamais faire confiance à un étranger, lui parler, et encore moins lui donner une photo de nous, comme ça. C'est la règle numéro une. Et dire moi, comme un con... j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Pourquoi... pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? J'avais rien demandé... juste un nouvel ami avec qui parler un peu.  
J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû tout arrêter dés où j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne serait-ce qu'avec son âge.

"_J'ai juste rougi timidement, avant de lui demander de me donner une photo de lui. Après tout, je voulais voir la tête du garçon avec qui je parlais depuis deux mois. J'attendais une réponse, avec mon grand sourire, la tête presque collée devant mon écran, tellement j'avais hâte de le voir._

_Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à m'avouer._

_Après un moment d'hésitation, je lui ai demandé quoi. Et le choque m'a tétanisé sur ma place pendant quelques minutes. Il avait pas seize ans, comme il le prétendait. Il m'a dit qu'il était en dernière année dans son lycée, et que si il m'avait menti durant toutes ces semaines, c'était qu'il avait peur que je l'insulte de crâneur lorsqu'il me donnait des conseils pour le volley. Il avait presque cinq ans de plus que moi. J'en avais tout juste quinze, il en avait presque vingt. Je savais absolument pas quoi faire. À cette époque, j'étais déjà amoureux de lui sans même l'avoir vu, tout arrêter n'était pas la chose que me faisait le plus envie. Alors j'ai réfléchi quelques instants, avant de prendre ma décision._

_J'ai dit que c'était pas grave, et que c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir voulu me mettre à l'aise. Mais un sourire n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire son apparition sur mon visage, lorsque j'ai reçu deux photos de sa part. Cheveux mi-longs légèrement frisés, yeux noirs, avec un corps plutôt bien bâti. Il était carrément beau... sur la photo._"

Je ferme mes yeux quelques instants, en inspirant profondément. La prochaine fois que Robin me demande de faire un truc de ce genre, j'l'envoie bouler. J'arrive même pas à dire si ça me fait du bien d'écrire tout ça, m'exprimer librement... ou si ça me fait encore plus de mal, d'y repenser. C'est compliqué en fait. Maintenant, j'ai envie de continuer, à la fois de tout arrêter.  
Je me redresse sur ma chaise, et inspire une nouvelle fois, avant de me remettre à écrire.

"_Et puis on a continué à se parler, encore et encore. Plus les jours passaient, plus je tombais amoureux de lui, c'était incroyable. J'adorais cette sensation, pour rien au monde je voulais que ça s'arrête. Comme à l'époque je venais tout juste d'entrer au lycée, il fallait absolument que je me fasse bien voir par les... "cools" du lycée, filles ou garçons. Teach aussi m'a aidé sur ce coup-là. Je devais rire à toutes leurs blagues, et être toujours de leur côté. Même si ça me faisait pas mal chier, au moins ça a eu le mérite de fonctionner. Sabo me disait qu'il fallait que je reste moi-même, et qu'il comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais tout pour plaire à des gens qui le méritaient pas._

_... À cette époque, je me disais que Teach était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, et à m'écouter. Alors je lui ouvrais mon cœur, et je lui racontais tout. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Je l'aimais._

_Il trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire rougir, tous les soirs quand on s'envoyait des messages par téléphone. Je riais lorsqu'il me demandait si quelqu'un me draguait au lycée, et qui si c'était le cas, il allait devoir cogner. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était le voir. Qu'il habite avec moi, à Chicago. Tout comme lui le voulait aussi. Mais à chaque fois que je lui demandais si on pouvait parler, il me disait que sa caméra ne marchait toujours pas. Pour ensuite me dire qu'il avait envie de me voir, me toucher, et m'embrasser. J'étais aux anges, tout simplement._

_Et puis il m'a demandé si j'en avais envie. Sans hésiter, j'ai répondu que oui, car c'était la vérité. J'avais moi aussi envie de le voir, pour l'embrasser, et pour enfin pouvoir lui exprimer mon amour. J'avais envie de lui._"

Maintenant que j'y suis... j'me demande vraiment pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Certe, j'avais envie de lui à ce moment-là, mais ça restait totalement con de lui dire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière, et changer les choses ; mais c'est évidement impossible. Je vais devoir rester avec ça sur le cœur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est l'atténuée. En parlant à mes amis, à ma famille. Ou bien en faisant ce genre de chose, comme m'a conseillée Robin.

"_Et puis encore plus tard, il m'a dit qu'il avait encore un truc à m'avouer. Cette fois, j'ai eu la boule au ventre quand je lui ai demandé de me dire. Peut être que j'aurais jamais dû... il m'a avouer qu'il avait fini ses études. Mes ongles se sont littéralement enfoncés dans mes paumes et j'ai eu mal à en hurler. Sans perdre de temps, je lui ai demandé quel âge il avait. Il m'avait encore menti. Dix ans de plus que moi, vingt-cinq._

_S'il m'avait pas téléphoné l'instant d'après, je suis sûr que j'aurais pleuré. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il a fait ça, mais il a réussi à me calmer, à me convaincre que ça pouvait toujours marcher entre nous. Et en même pas une heure, je rigolais de nouveau avec lui. J'en étais même à lui demander si était encore puceau, et quel âge il avait lorsqu'il l'avait fait pour la première fois._"

J'entends toquer à ma porte, et Sabo rentre avec un verre d'eau dans la main.

\- Alors ? chuchote sa voix alors qu'il me tend le verre

\- ... C'est difficile. réponds-je en enlevant un écouteur

Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque le liquide froid coule le long de ma trachée. Ça fait un bien fou. Deux grandes mains se posent sur mes épaules, alors qu'il embrasse tendrement le sommet de mon crâne. Je me laisse faire, sa présence me fait du bien, et ça me déstresse. Il jette un coup d'œil sur ma feuille, avant de m'enlacer en posant son front contre mon cou.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

\- Une salade de maïs et un rôti de porc à la cocotte, m'exclamè-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Goulu, ça va encore me prendre du temps ça, rigole-t-il

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé.

\- Un point.

On rigole tous les deux avant qu'il ne se mette à me chatouiller.

\- Bon, termine-moi ça une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en parle plus.

Il reprend le verre, et sort après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue et ébouriffé les cheveux. Au moins, maintenant, j'ai repris mes esprits. Il a raison en disant que je dois terminer, comme ça j'en serai enfin débarrassé.  
J'enfile de nouveau mon écouteur, reprends une longue inspiration, et je me remets à écrire.

"_Quelques jours plus tard, mes frères partaient pour quelques jours. Comme Ace était en dernière année, le lycée à organisé une sortie en Italie pendant quatre jours, et Sabo était un accompagnateur. Je suis resté seul à la maison, étant donné que j'avais quinze ans, j'étais assez grand pour me surveiller tout seul. On a peut être tous eu tort sur ce coup..._

_Juste après leur départ, Teach m'a demandé si on pouvait se rencontrer. Que j'avais juste un mot à dire, et il venait. C'était incroyable, j'étais tellement heureux, à la fois que stressé. Heureux, car je savais qu'on pouvait se voir, il suffisait juste d'une seule réponse. Et stressé, car d'un côté, je savais que si je disais oui, ça allait être une bêtise. Après un moment de réflexion, je me suis laissé tenté, et j'ai répondu oui._

_On s'était donné rendez-vous dans un grand centre commercial, le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Plus le temps passait, plus j'angoissais. Je m'étais habillé simplement, histoire de na pas en faire de trop - jean, basket et un tee-shirt noir. Je savais pas du tout comment ça allait se passer, et j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour un idiot, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai décidé de le rappeler, lorsque je le voyais toujours pas arriver, et c'est qu'un homme m'a appelé derrière moi. Au début je me suis demandé comment il pouvait connaître mon prénom, puis j'ai vite compris._

_C'était Teach._  
_Et il m'avait encore menti._

_Les larmes me sont vite montées aux yeux. La photo qu'il m'avait envoyé... je savais pas de quand elle datait, mais ça allait faire longtemps. Il avait une barbe plutôt épaisse, des rides marquées, et il a prit du ventre, voir même beaucoup. Il avait pas vingt-cinq ans. Il en avait au moins quarante-cinq._  
_Et là, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai pleuré. De tristesse ? De colère ? J'en suis même pas encore sûr maintenant. Sûrement un bon mélange des deux._

_Il s'est assit à côté de moi, et a mit une main sur mon épaule, en me demandant de me calmer, qu'il voulait pas que je sois triste. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais mes gestes étaient trop faibles, j'arrivais à rien, à part pleurer. C'est là qu'il à doucement prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, pour me forcer à le regarder, et il m'a dit que c'était lui. Teach. Le même homme avec qui j'avais parlé depuis ces deux derniers mois, avec qui j'ai partagé des tas de choses. Qu'il ne fallait pas se soucier de l'âge, et que c'était secondaire. En voyant que mes sanglots cessés peu à peu, il ma gentillement sourit, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._"

Assassiner Robin quand j'aurai fini. Faut que j'le note quelque part.  
J'suis jamais entré dans les détails, lorsque je parlais avec elle, ou bien mes frères. Juste le principale. Mais comme j'suis en train de tout écrire, ça fait vraiment mal. Car tous les souvenirs reviennent un par un. Tous mes sentiments se manifestent à leur tour. J'ai envie de balayer tout ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau, et hurler ; me défouler. Car ce que j'éprouve le plus en ce moment, c'est la colère et tristesse.

Si seulement je m'était barré au moment même où je l'ai vu dans le centre commercial... rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurais continué à vivre paisiblement, avec Ace et Sabo. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai continué à le suivre, à le fui faire confiance. Comme un con.

"_Je me suis finalement calmé, et il m'a proposé de marcher un peu, histoire de discuter. J'ai accepté sans broncher, car même si j'étais fâché et déçu, je l'aimais toujours. Après tout, c'était le même garçon avec qui j'avais parlé depuis ces deux derniers mois. Celui qui m'avait fait rire et rougir. Celui que j'ai appris à aimer. Même si beaucoup de choses étaient différente, j'ai fait mon possible pour lui laisser une chance._

_On a achetés une glace dans un magasin, histoire de s'arrêter un peu. Puis il m'a parlé. De tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'est là que je me suis dit qu'il avait raison depuis le début. L'âge importait peu, du moment qu'on s'aimait ; quand je l'écoutais, il était exactement le même que lorsqu'on parlait par message. C'était lui, celui que j'avais aimé. J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait réellement un amour entre nous. Et j'aurais jamais dû y croire..._

_Il m'a emmené dans sa voiture pour me raccompagner chez moi, et avant de démarrer, il ma longuement observé. Ça me gênait, bien plus que je voudrais l'admettre. Être observé, comme ça... c'est vraiment imposant. Mais j'ai essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas le vexer, j'avais pas envie d'être ridicule. Puis il m'a finalement tendu un sac, en me disant qu'il me l'avait acheté il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai ouvert, et encore une fois, le choque ma tétanisé sur place. Un boxer. Noir avec les bordures rouges. Et il m'a avoué quelques instants de silence plus tard, qu'il avait rêvé des dizaines de fois de me voir avec. Que je ne pouvais qu'être sexy en l'ayant sur moi. Son regard s'est de nouveau fait insistant sur moi, alors que je fixais le boxer sans bouger._

_Et il m'a ensuite demandé, si je pouvais le porter pour lui, avant qu'il ne parte. Dans un hôtel._"

Mes yeux me piquent de nouveau, alors que ma gorge se noue. J'ai pas envie d'écrire la suite... je sais très bien ce qui va suivre. Le moment où ce salopard a prit mon innocence. Le moment où je lui faisais toujours confiance, comme un con. Le moment où je l'ai suivi. Et il y avait bien que moi au monde, pour accepter de le suivre dans cet hôtel, en pensant qu'il voulait _simplement_ me voir une seule fois en boxer avant de repartir.  
Je me bat contre mes larmes, pour les empêcher de couler, alors que je reprends là où j'en étais, d'une main tremblante.

"_Je suis sorti de la petite salle de bain, dans le boxer qu'il m'avait acheté, et j'ai attendu au milieu de la pièce, qu'il me donne son avis. J'étais gêné, horriblement. Jamais je m'étais retrouvé à moitié nu devant quelqu'un, à part Ace et Sabo, quand je prenais parfois mon bain avec eux, ou quand on restait en slip en plein été. Mais là... c'était totalement différent. Il me regardait intensément, assit sur le lit, alors que je fixais mes pieds, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Et il m'a finalement dit que j'étais incroyablement sexy. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison j'ai prit sa pour une moquerie, et je suis reparti dans la salle de bain, pour me rhabiller. Mais avant de refermer la porte, il m'a dit qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'il me trouvait magnifique. Puis il m'a invité à m'asseoir à côté de lui._

_Après un moment, il m'a dit qu'il se souvenait des fois où on s'imaginait ensemble, lorsqu'on s'envoyait des messages. De toutes les fois où on a imaginait de se retrouver dans un lit, lui et moi. J'ai répondu que je trouvais mon corps bizarre. Parce que c'est vrai... j'étais plutôt petit, légèrement musclé, et à la fois très mince. J'aurais vraiment aimé ressembler à mes frères, plutôt qu'à un nain de jardin._  
_Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait magnifique, beau à en couper le souffle. Et je me suis de nouveau senti gêné. J'avais vraiment envie de retourner dans cette salle de bain, je voulais pas rester ici. Il a replacé un mèche derrière mon oreille, avant de caresser doucement mon avant-bras. Mon souffle s'est accéléré, et mes lèvres tremblotaient. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête, j'étais très loin d'aimer la sensation. Et sans même avoir eu le temps de le voir, il s'était rapproché de moi, son souffle frôler ma joue, alors que sa main est remontée vers mon visage, pour m'attirer à lui dans un baiser._

_Sa langue a forcée le passage dans ma bouche, et j'ai gémis sous l'intrusion. De peur, de dégout, et de surprise. Mon premier baiser venait d'être prit. Je me demandais pourquoi j'éprouvais ça... car quand on s'aime de cette façon, c'est normal de s'embrasser, non ? Puis... j'ai très vite commencé à paniquer._

_Sa main faisait pression sur mon épaule, pour m'allonger sur le lit. J'ai murmuré à Teach d'attendre, que je voulais pas, mais il m'a simplement dit que ça allait bien se passer. Il s'est doucement allongé sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté des miennes, et il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou. J'étais pris au piège : il m'écrasait de tout son poids, et mes jambes étaient bloquées. Je pouvais rien faire, je me sentais tout petit sous son corps. J'aimais pas du tout, je voulais qu'il arrête ça, je voulais partir, et rentrer chez moi. Dans un dernier espoir, je l'ai supplié, les larmes aux yeux, d'arrêter. Encore une fois, il m'a répondu que tout allait bien se passer, que je devais pas m'inquiéter._

_Sa bouche est lentement allée de plus en plus bas sur moi, alors que je regardais maintenant le mur à côté du lit. Je le fixais, sans rien faire, sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître. Une seule larme a coulée le long de ma joue. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui allait arriver, et que je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire._  
_Mon regard restait planté sur le mur, alors que j'entendais la boucle d'une ceinture qu'on ouvre, puis une braguette qui descend. Des vêtements sont tombés au sol, pendant que je fixais toujours le papier peint bleu, sans montrer aucune expression. Lentement, il a enlevé mon boxer ; il prenait bien le soin de le faire glisser le plus longuement possible le long de mes jambes. Et je me retrouvais maintenant nu, face à lui. Je fixais le mur, il fixait mon corps._

_Ses mains ont écartées mes cuisses, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, j'ai pas pu empêcher mon souffle de s'accélérer. Je voulais pas, je voulais pas, je voulais pas..._

_Il m'a ensuite chuchoté que c'était parfait, avant qu'une douleur inouïe s'empare de moi._"

C'est trop.  
Je recule précipitamment de mon bureau, avant de me ruer vers les toilettes, pour vomir mon déjeuner. J'peux pas... c'est impossible, tout simplement. Chacun de ses baisers... chacune de ses caresses me reviennent en mémoire, alors que je vomis de plus belle dans la cuvette. Je veux juste oublier. Oublier que tout ça est arrivé à moi. Mais les souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête, j'arrive même plus à réfléchir ; toutes les scènes repassent en boucle. C'est insupportable.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je sursaute violemment, les sens alertés. Ace me regard avec des yeux inquiet, accroupie derrière moi, alors que je me réfugie ensuite dans ses bras en retenant mes larmes qui menacent toujours de couler. Ses bras se referment autour de moi, et je me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Quand ils sont avec moi, c'est là que je me sens le mieux. C'est presque comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient. Alors c'est pour ça que leur présence me rassure autant, car je sais qu'il peut rien m'arriver de mal, tant qu'ils sont à mes côtés. La seule fois où ça m'est arrivé, c'est lorsque je suis parti seul à la chasse aux ennuis. Jamais j'aurais vécu ça, si j'avais écouté leurs conseils depuis le début. Même ceux de mes parents, avant qu'ils ne meurent dans un stupide accident de bus, lorsqu'ils rentraient du cinéma, pour laisser la charge de la famille à Sabo, qui venait tout juste d'avoir ses dix-huit ans.

Il m'embrasse la tempe, puis le front, avant de planter ses yeux en face des miens, toujours inquiet.

\- Sab' m'a dit que tu faisais c'que Robin t'avait dit. Tu t'en sors ?

\- ... Plus ou moins. C'est juste qu'écrire ce qui m'est arrivé... à l'hôtel...

Ma voix se brise alors que j'éclate en sanglot. Ça y est, les vannes sont ouvertes ; et c'est très dur de les refermer. Je gémis et sanglote dans son tee-shirt, alors qu'il me serre plus fort contre lui. Si tellement tout ça n'était qu'un rêve...

\- Je sais Lu'... mais ça ne l'est pas.

Ha, merde... j'ai encore parlé tout haut.  
Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité, et il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains, l'air sérieux.

\- Lu', regarde moi. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit ?

\- ...

\- Tu dois toujours rester fort, quoiqu'il arrive. Toujours. Te laisse pas abattre, tu es fort. Moi et Sab', on est là pour t'aider, alors n'aies jamais peur.

Mes larmes se tarissent peu à peu, et il colle son front au mien.

\- Alors pleure plus, s'te plaît.

\- Désolé...

Il me sourit, et m'aide à me relever. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me laisser aller, comme ça. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment fait ces derniers temps, et si j'apprends pas à me contrôler, je m'arrêterais jamais. Il a raison, j'peux pas me laisser abattre.  
Nos pas nous emmènent dans ma chambre, et je souffle d'agacement en voyant les feuilles sur mon bureau, qui n'attendent plus que moi. Je l'entends rire derrière moi, et il m'embrasse sur le crâne avant de me donné quelques tapes dans le dos.

\- Ace ?

\- Mmh ?

\- ... Merci.

Il rigole de nouveau, et part après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.  
Bon. Maintenant, j'vais terminer ce bordel une bonne fois pour toute. Le plus dur est passé. Un dernier effort, et j'vais pouvoir retourner jouer à la console avec Ace, et manger le bon repas que Sabo nous prépare. Allez, courage Luffy, tu peux y arriver.

"_Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, la première chose que j'ai fait est de planquer le sous-vêtement dans ma chambre, et d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Je regardais avec horreur le sang couler le long de mes jambes, pour disparaître dans le siphon. Ça s'arrêtait pas, je saignais encore et toujours, quoique je fasse. Je suis resté au moins une heure sous l'eau, à pleurer, à me demander ce qui allait se passer, et à attendre que le sang s'arrête. C'était un cauchemar, je voulais pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Pour moi... c'était impossible que Teach m'ait fait du mal volontairement. On s'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait, je voulais croire seulement ça ; me bercer d'illusion._

_J'ai pu finalement sortir de la douche quand le saignement à un peu cessé, puis j'ai anticipé le coup en mettant un tee-shirt dans le boxer propre que je venais de mettre. Ace et Sabo allaient revenir demain soir, donc ça me laissait le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Mais le désespoir à vite commencé à me prendre lorsque Teach ne répondait plus à mes messages, ou mes appels. Le soir, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut être dans l'avion pour retourner chez lui en Californie, mais il n'a pas répondu le lendemain également. Pourquoi il ne me répondait pas... c'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? J'en savais rien, et je déprimais juste comme un con dans ma chambre._

_Mon propre reflet avait changé. La couleur sur mes joues était parti, de longues cernes c'étaient formées sous mes yeux, et mon sourire n'existait plus. Lorsque mes frères sont rentrés le dimanche soir, ils ont pensé que j'étais fatigué, que j'avais fait des conneries tout le weekend. Malheureusement, c'était tout sauf ça. Et pour être franc, j'aurais voulu qu'ils continuent à le croire. Mais ça c'est pas du tout passé comme prévu._

_Quand je suis retourné au lycée, le lendemain, ma meilleure amie et la petite amie d'Ace, Nami, m'a littéralement sautée dessus, en me bombardant de question. Elle me demandait qui était l'homme avec qui elle m'avait vu dans le centre commercial. Car une chose qui m'était totalement sorti de la tête, c'est qu'elle travaillait dans ce fameux centre, dans une boutique de maquillage. Quel con... elle m'avait vu avec Teach._  
_J'ai tenté de lui dire que ça allait, que j'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais juste à mon regard, elle a très vite compris ce qui s'était passé. Je l'ai presque supplié à genoux de ne rien dire à personne, qu'on avait juste couché ensemble, lui et moi. Qu'on s'aimait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, la principal adjointe est venue me chercher en plein cours d'espagnol. Quand je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, elle m'a dit que non, et que j'avais plus à m'inquiéter. Et mon regard s'est immédiatement assombri lorsque j'ai vu Nami assise près du bureau de la principale, avec un air désolé. Après tout s'est passé tellement vite... deux policiers étaient dans le bureau, et ils parlaient de m'emmener quelque part, faire des examens, m'interroger. Je comprenais rien, et j'étais totalement perdu._

_Lorsque les policiers m'ont emmenés à leur voiture, tous les lycéens se retournaient pour nous regarder. Certains avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, d'autres rigolaient en disant que j'avais tué quelqu'un, et d'autres encore disaient "ho... le pauvre"._"

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que ça a dû être étonnant, de voir le petit Monke D. Luffy se faire arrêter par les flics. Car après tout, j'étais pas le genre à faire des conneries, à part piquer dans le frigo. Mais au final, personne dans le lycée ne sait pourquoi ils m'ont emmenés - à part Nami et Ace, qui sont aussi dans le même que moi.  
Mais n'empêche que c'était une étape vraiment traumatisante pour moi, de me faire arrêter, et de m'emmener dans un hôpital, pour faire je ne sais quel examen. J'avais tellement peur, et j'voulais juste disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Ou même mourir...

"_Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils m'ont fait mettre d'autres vêtements, et ils m'ont immédiatement transféré dans une salle pour faire des prélèvements. J'sais pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient trouver après tout ce temps... Les dossiers parlaient de sécrétions sèches, d'écorchure, et de frottis. J'y comprenais rien, j'avais juste peur._

_Et puis c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois Nico Robin, la psy de l'hôpital. Elle m'a tenu la main durant les prélèvements, et même si je ne la connaissais pas, ça présence me rassurait énormément. Je sais pas si c'est son parfum, ses yeux confiants ou bien juste sa façon de parler. Elle était cool, alors je lui faisais confiance._

_Confiance que j'ai tendance à donner à n'importe qui d'ailleurs._

_Lorsque qu'elle m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la salle d'attente pour retrouver Ace et Sabo qui ont été mit au courant après que je me sois fait emmené par la police, j'ai directement sauté dans leurs bras en pleurant. J'avais tellement honte... et tellement peur. Sabo pleurait aussi, et Ace retenait ses larmes. Si seulement j'avais pas joué au con, il serait tranquille, à la maison, et pas dans cet état. Encore de ma faute..._  
_Ensuit, Robin nous a présentée Shanks Leroux, un agent spécial du FBI. J'étais un peu étonné que ça aille jusqu'à là, mais il a dit que le FBI entrait en jeu à chaque à chaque fois qu'un délit était commit sur mineur par le biais d'internet, et que le suspect est un VRP qui voyage d'état en état. Mr Leroux m'a calmement demandé si j'étais prêt à répondre à quelques questions._

_Mes grands frères et moi, on a été interrogés séparément, afin de ne pas influencer le témoignage, comme ils le disaient. Après... c'est devenu un véritable enfer. Le FBI faisait tout pour essayer de coincer Teach, en le localisant lorsque je l'appelais, ou d'autre connerie du genre. Et moi qui leur beuglais d'arrêter leur connerie, qu'il ne m'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Je voulais pas juste y croire, je voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence. Pour moi, ... j'avais juste perdu ma virginité, et ça en devenait une affaire fédérale._

_Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, Ace était devenu vraiment bizarre. Il traquait Teach de toute les manières possibles, il surveillait les dossiers à la lettre concernant les délinquants sexuel, pour essayer de le retrouver. Il me faisait peur, à tout le temps vérifier mon téléphone, pour voir si j'avais pas reçu de nouveau message. Comme si j'allais être assez bête, pour aller encore une fois dans un hôtel avec Teach._

_Durant des semaines et des semaines... ma vie a été un véritable enfer. J'en suis même allé à tenter de me foutre en l'air un jour. Je me suis planqué dans la salle de bain, et j'ai gobé deux boîtes entières de Doliprane, en espérant en terminer pour toujours. Et après, je me souviens plus trop bien ce qui s'est passé, dans cette baignoire. Je me suis endormi... et j'ai entendu Ace hurler mon nom. Mais ça faisait un peu comme si j'étais au fond d'une piscine, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il a crié à Sabo d'appeler les secours, et des doigts se sont enfoncés dans ma bouche, pour me faire vomir._"

J'arrête là. C'est fini.  
Si on pouvait résumer cette histoire en une seule phrase, ça donnerait : J'ai voulu un ami, il m'a violé, puis m'a vie est devenu un enfer, au point que j'ai voulu en finir.  
Mais beaucoup d'histoires ont une fin heureuse. Et la mienne en fait partie.

Peut être qu'on a jamais retrouvé Teach, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Je fais les derniers rendez-vous avec Robin en ce moment, et même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, ça va beaucoup mieux.  
Malgré la haine que j'ai éprouvée durant un certain temps envers Nami, on est finalement redevenu les meilleurs amis.  
Ace a arrêté de poursuivre ce salopard, et a préféré rester auprès de moi. Auprès de nous. Et Sabo a retrouvé le sourire qu'il avait lui aussi perdu durant ces dernières semaines. C'est presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. _presque_.

Je prends le briquet sur mon bureau - celui qu'Ace a oublié hier lorsqu'on fumait dans le dos de Sabo - et brûle les feuilles. J'en ai plus besoin, c'est pas comme si j'allais les relire. Mais je dois dire que Robin avait raison. Ça ma fait un bien fou au final ; de pouvoir m'exprimer librement, même sur des feuilles. Je me sens comme... soulagé, détendu.

J'ai été violé.  
Mais c'est pas la mort. Il me reste tellement de chose. Et il est hors de question que je laisse ce _salopard_, _manipulateur_, _gros porc _de Teach foutre ma vie en l'air.

Je m'étire en bayant longuement, avant de courir vers le salon, où une bonne odeur de nourriture domine la pièce. Sabo se ressuie les mains sur un torchon, avant de me pointer de la tête Ace qui joue à _Counter Strike_ sur le canapé. Ha, oui, ... j'avais oublié qu'on avait une revanche à faire. Je m'installe entre mes frères en leur donnant des coups de coude et en prenant une manette au passage, l'air de rien.

Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres, lorsque je vois Ace et Sabo se disputer pour savoir qui prend le paquet de chips restant.

Ouais.  
La vie continue.


End file.
